Treat You Better
by Huggani16
Summary: I know I can treat You Better than she can. And any girl like me deserves a gentlemen. Madoka has a crush on Gingka. She confesses and was rejected, the problem is she knows that Gingka loves her. Gingka then started dating a new girl. But she notices the girl hurting him and forcing herself on him. (Don't read if you don't like, they will be yoai, rape, sex and molesting)
1. Chapter 1

**Read and enjoy**

 **Madoka's P.O.V**

Well, Gingka came back about three days ago. Everything was fine. He told us what happened to him before he got captured by Doji and told us not to talk about much. So we listened.

He also told us not to worry about him. Well of course I do and still do even though a week past from the said incident. He seems okay, but who knows if he's faking it or not?

And now I see him training Zero and Shinobu. It's kinda cute if you ask me. Seeing him training kids who look up to him. They do everything he says without whining or bickering. I guess it's just the way he asks. You know, he asks nicely, gives them a break from time to time, and never asks too much. It's kinda fun watching them. And what I noticed with Gingka, is that he seems to make everything fun. I could hear them laugh from time to time while training and, it makes me smile.

Since he's back, for good. I have nothing to stop me from telling him how I feel. Yes I admit, I have a crush on him. I actually had a crush on him since the first time I met him. I made everybody think that I was examining his Pegasus while I actually was examining him. Not in a perverted way at that time. I mean come on, who doesn't like him? Who doesn't look at him a little bit too much more than they should? Who doesn't think of sleeping in bed with him? Who doesn't want to have kids with him? Sorry, that last thing came out wrong. But still!

As I look at him now, I noticed that I was blushing. Not a light blush, but a very dark one. I could hear my heart beating loudly. I was kinda afraid that someone would actually hear it. But thanks to the loud laughter from Zero and Shinobu no one heard anything.

"Hey Madoka! What are you doing?" Came a voice next to me. It was a soft male voice, to me it was soft as silk. But that wasn't really something.

When I looked at the person who just asked me, I blushed harder and said: "nothing, I was just watching youn train them"

Gignka looked at me and said: "oh okay, I was thinking we should stop for a while, it's getting really hot"

 _'it's not as hot as you are'_ I thought and blushed a little more.

"How is B-pit?" He suddenly asked.

"it's doing good, a lot of bladers come every single day"

"that's good"

"I know"

Okay! This is really getting awkward for me! I never had trouble talking to him before, so why start now? I can't even look at him in the eye while talking to him. What's wrong with me?!

"Hey Madoka, lets go back it's getting too hot" Gingka said breaking the awkward moment. I nodded and we both left.

"Gingka, where are you going?" Asked a voice behind us.

We turned around and saw Zero and Shinobu panting from their previous battle. I saw Gingka smiling out of the corner of my eye and then said: "me and Madoka were just going back to B-pit since it's getting too hot, you're free to join us if you want to"

"yeah, me and Shinobu stopped our battle 'cause he was feeling dizzy" answered Zero.

"I'm alright now though" answered Shinobu. He took a step and almost fell forward before Gingka catched him in time.

"Yeah, because falling from your dizziness is a great way to say you're fine" commented Zero.

I saw Shinobu shoot Zero a glare before Gingka said: "well, if you went Shinobu you could lean on me until we get there" Shinobu nodded and I swear out of the corner of my eye he stuck his tongue out at Zero. I saw Zero glare at him and look away.

We then began to walk, Zero behind us. After a few minutes Gingka stopped and turned around noticing Zero was tugging on his jacket.

"Gingka, I feel Dizz~y" Zero said.

Gingka looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said: "haha, very funny" Gingka answered and we all laughed while Zero turned around with a pout.

"Fine fine, you guys don't need to laugh about it" Zero answered facing us.

"the sooner we get there, the sooner you can spend time with Gingka" I said.

And with that, we continued walking until we reached B-pit.

 **End of Madoka's P.O.V**

 **No ones P.O.V**

When they finally reached B-pit, they stepped inside and went to set down while Madoka went to get something to drink for them.

Zero and Shinobu sat on either side of Gingka. Gingka laid back sinking into the couch. He looked at Zero and ruffled the youger's hair causing Zero to duck under Gingka's hand and smile. Gingka smiled back and sighed.

"here you go guys, these are nice and cold" said Madoka walking into the room.

They all took a cup and drank it down.

"that felt nice, thanks Madoka" said Gingka after placing his cup on the tray followed by the other three.

 _'Man, this is not how I pictured spending the rest of the day, I was kinda hoping that Zero and Shinobu would leave so I can finally confess'_ thought Madoka.

Then suddenly the door opened meaning there was a costumer. So Madoka got up and went back to work.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked while stepping behind the counter.

"I need a new Launcher" replied the costumer.

Only then is when Madoka looked up and actually saw the costumer. He was a guy with short black hair, stuffed up with muscles. He wore two earrings on his ears and wore a black jacket.

What broke her from her thoughts was when the man said loudly: "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Madoka hurriedly ran to get the launcher and gave it the man who threw the money at her.

 _'What the hell is wrong with this guy?'_ She thought clearly scared.

What surprised her is when the guy grabbed her arm from around the counter and pulled her closer pulling her off the ground.

"let go of me!" She yelled.

"DON'T GO ORDERING ME AROUND MISSY" yelled the guy squeezing her arm.

He lifted his arm in attempt to punch her, she braced her self shielding with her other hand. She closed her eyes expecting to be hit, but surprisingly the hit never came. She opened her eyes and saw Gingka trying to pull the raised hand away from her.

With the extra hand that was on him, the guy let go of Madoka and turned his attention at Gingka.

"Don't you dare hurt her ever again!" Yelled Gingka surprising Madoka.

The guy then turned around and looked at who was yelling at him. He gasped when he saw the one and only Gingka. He smirked and walked closer to Gingka. When he got close enough, he held Gingka by his shirt collar and slammed him on the wall behind him causing the other to grunt in pain.

"I'm not interested in girls anyway" replied the guy with a smirk. Gingka held the guy's hand trying to push him off him but the guy's grip on his shirt was strong.

All Madoka could do was stare at the scene hoping the guy wasn't thinking what she thought he was. She also hoped that Zero and Shinobu wouldn't come up.

Her eyes then turned to the guy that was on Gingka.

Gingka was struggling to get the overwhelming weight off of him. He then felt the guy left his chin up and lean in. He closed his eyes not wanting it. He tried to look away but the guy's hold on his face was strong.

When the guy leaned in more lips barely brushing on his, a loud crack was herd and the heavy weight that was once on him slid to the ground.

There stood Madoka with a broken clay vase in her hand. Gingka looked at her then at the broken vase and realized she had hit the guy on the head.

Madoka now was on the edge of exploding. _'How dare that jerk try and kiss my Gingka! Nobody is allowed to kiss Gingka but me'_ she yelled in thought.

Then the guy started to get up while clutching his head and said looking at Madoka: "you'll pay for this, missy"

Then he looked at Gingk: "I'm not done with you" And with that, he left.

Madoka turned her gaze to Gingka and saw that he slid to the ground. She slowly sat stood next to him and slid too.

"Thanks Madoka" Gingka said.

"your welcome, I guess we're even now" replied Madoka with slight laughter trying to lighten up the mood.

"huh? Oh I guess we are" answered Gingka.

Madoka then put her arm around Gingka's shoulder and pulled him closer to her. Gingka responded with hugging her back.

 _'I don't think it's a good time for my confession, he's probably scared. No worries there is always tomorrow'_ she thought and whispered something so low that not even Gingka couldn't hear her: "I'll protect you"

 **so that is the first chapter of Treat You Better!**

 **please leave your review in the comments!**

 **If you have any ideas for the story please tell me, they'll mean a lot to me and I'll maybe use them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 obviously. So I hope you enjoy it!**

The rest of the day was awkward for both of them. But they got over it saying not to mention it or tell anybody of what happened.

So it was like any normal day. Madoka had her evening costumers and Zero and Shinobu were hanging out with Gingka.

"Come on Zero! It's your turn!" Said Shinobu.

Gingka chuckled and was curious of what he was going to do.

"No! I don't care what you think, I'm not doing that!" Replied Zero.

"Are you scared?" Teased Shinobu.

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to do it!" Replied Zero with anger.

"Fine, I'll let Gingka have you do it" said Shinobu as he ran off to where Gingka was at.

"Wwwwwait!" Yelled Zero following him.

"Gingka?" Asked.

"Yes?"

Shinobu then took a deep breath and asked: "could you please tell Zero to..." he then whispered the rest.

"Is that what you guys were fighting about?" Asked Gingka with a chuckle.

"It's his turn, I did it for Week and he didn't see me complaining"

"yes you did you liar! You were saying how tired you were when you were finished!" Yelled Zero pointing his finger at his rival.

"That's because I was doing it for a week, you~ have to do it for a day" Shinobu yelled back.

Gingka put his hand on his forehead and decided to either watch them fight, or do something about.

But he had to admit their arguing was priceless.

He took a deep sigh and said: "really Zero? You're fighting over something this simple?"

"But I don't wanna do it" pouted Zero.

"I know it's hard but once you get used to it you'll be the best"

Zero did agree but still didn't want to do it.

"If it helps you feel better I could do it with you?" Asked Gingka knowing he was going to regret it later.

Zero's eyes instantly lit up and was smiling like a kid who just received candy after whining.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Yelled Zero pumped up as ever dragging Gingka with him to the said place. Shinobu followed to make sure Zero wasn't having all the fun.

When they reached the place Gingka couldn't help but feel surprised.

"No wonder why you don't want to, this place is huge" said Gingka going to a red line on the ground.

"Benkay told us it would help us with our training" complemented Shinobu.

Gingka nodded then said: "well, we better get started, this place won't run itself"

He then wenr to the starting line waiting for him. "Let's take our jacket off" said Gingka taking his jacket off.

Zero did the same. They both put their jackets on a nearby bench and got ready.

"3...2...1...GO!" Yelled Shinobu.

And Gingka and zero took off. "This isn't a race Gingka!" Yelled Zero.

"I know! You're just the slow one!" Gingka yelled back.

"I'm not slow!" Yelled Zero.

"Prove it!"

Zero gritted this teeth trying to catch up to the redhead who was way far ahead of him. He then felt that he was running faster or maybe Gingka slowed down.

'Yep! Gingka definitely slowed down' he thought.

"Hey Zero! How many times do we have to run this thing?" Asked Gingka suddenly.

"Uuuuuh, I think once"

"once?! You're unbelievable!" Answered Gingka and sped off way ahead of Zero.

"Gosh, he's fast! I never saw anybody run that fast! He's not even panting! Or sweating!" Said Zero to himself.

He gritted his teeth successfully speeding up.

An hour passed and Zero was still running. He then saw the red line from earlier realizing that he was almost finished.

"Just a little more...just a little more" he said.

When he finally reached the finish line, he stopped and saw Gingka and Shinobu talking to together.

So he went to them and said: "how long were you guys talking?"

"Since I was finished, which was an hour ago"

Zero gasped in surprise and said: "you know Gingka...you are fastest person I've ever seen...no wonder why you finished so fast" said Zero between pants.

"Like they say, practice makes perfect" replied Gingka laying on the ground.

Zero nodded and sat next to Gingka, Shinobu went on the other side.

"It also helps when you battle while running" Zero and Shinobu looked at each other then at Gingka with surprise and awe.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Said Zero.

"Yeah it is, to me it's more challenging when you battle in open space" Shinobu nodded and Zero stared at him with amusement.

"We should go back now" suggested Gingka getting up. They both nodded and walked to B-pit.

When they arrived at B-pit they were surprised to see Tsubasa.

"Director! What are you are doing here?" Asked Zero.

Tsubasa looked at him at him then behind him noticing Gingka was there then he said: "I was actually looking for you"

Gingka raised an eyebrow and asked: "why is that?"

"Uh...we are having a party at WBBA, and you guys are invited" Tsubasa explained.

"A party!? What for?" Asked Zero.

"Well, you did win the tournament right? So it's only fair if we celebrate"

"not to be rude or anything, but didn't you guys already celebrate?" Asked Gingka.

"Uuuh, we did but you weren't there since you..." he said not even bother continuing.

Gingka nodded and said: "I have a feeling that's not the only reason"

Tsubasa looked at him then sighed: "well you see, we were having some difficulties, when we fixed them I thought maybe celebrating our success was a given"

"wow!" Said Zero and Shinobu in aww.

Gingka however looked uninterested.

He shrugged his shoulders and said walking away: "have fun"

Just in time before he left the room, Tsubasa grabbed his arm catching Gingka by surprise.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Clearly not where you're going" Gingka replied.

"Gingka Hugane! You are going wether you like it or not"

Gingka smirked and said: "and if I don't?"

Tsubasa then increased his grip on Gingka's arm and said: "like I said, you are going wether you like it or not, so don't think you are not going"

Shinobu and Zero just stared not knowing what to do. "Gingka, why don't you wanna go?" Asked Zero.

"Because I don't like to" answered Gingka still glaring at Tsubasa.

"And why is that?" Asked Madoka walking in.

"Three reasons" Gingka simply replied.

"Do you mind sharing those 'three reasons' with us?" Asked Tsubasa.

"Before you think my reasons are weird, just know that you should blame my dad" they all nodded.

"Reason #1, too many people" Tsubasa raised his eyebrow questioning him why.

"Like I said, blame my dad. Now reason #2, too many...weird people"

Zero then stepped in saying: "isn't that the same as reason #1?"

Gingka shook his head and said: "no its not, you know what I mean Tsubasa"

Tsubasa nodded understanding where he was getting at. "But, the drinks won't be as strong as others" said Tsubasa.

"Oh okay" said Gingka.

"What is your third reason?" Asked Shinobu with curiosity.

"Third reason? Oh I almost forgot my third reason...I don't really think I have one" he answered.

Tsubasa then let go of Gingka's arm and said: "please Gingka, it will mean a lot to us"

Gingka sighed heavily and said: "fine, fine, I'll goooo"

They all cheered and Madoka smiled. 'Maybe I could confess to him tonight' she thought.

"When is the party may I ask?" Asked Gingka.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you...silly me. The party is tomorrow night at 8:00" Gingka nodded and Tsubasa left after a couple of minutes.

'I am so nervous about tonight. So the plan is, I confess tonight before he goes home and maybe wait till tomorrow for his answer, or you never know...he could like me too!' Thought Madoka with excitement.

An hour past and Zero and Shinobu went home leaving Gingka and Madoka alone.

"You know Madoka? Zero and Shinobu make good friends" said Gingka.

"Yeah...they do"

She then saw Gingka stretch exposing how thin he was. She caught herself blush and looked away but kept sneaking glances at him.

'He is hot! I can't help but blush when I look at him'

She then saw him lay his head on the couch arms behind his head.

"You know, it's kinda peaceful around here" he suddenly complemented.

"It is, it's always peaceful and quiet around this time. Many kids go home by six or stay out of the streets"

"that's good"

Madoka nodded and sat next to Gingka, but not too close.

"I'm glad you're going to the party Gingka"

"too bad I can't say the same thing"

She smiled at his sarcasm and nudged him playfully saying: "knowing you, you probably thought you'd have to wear a suit. He said it was a casual one so don't worry"

"well that's good, that was probably my third reason" They then laughed a little at their wired jokes.

'No matter what he does I still think it's cute' thought Madoka with a blush.

Gingka sighed and stopped laughing. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

He got up and said: "it's getting late Madoka, see you tomorrow"

He walked to the door and Madoka started to panic. 'I just can't let him go now, I wanna tell him! I have to! Why do I feel that this is my only chance?'

She looked at him seeing that he opened the door.

She ran to him and said: "Gingka! Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around saying: "is there something wrong?"

She blushed and he noticed. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked obliviously.

She looked up at him and said: "I...uh...no...there's nothing wrong"

He then started to turn around opening the door a little bit more.

'It's either now or never' Madoka told herself.

She went forward and grabbed his arm pulling him to her.

"M...Madoka!" Gingka said in surprise.

Madoka then pushed Gingka on the wall carefully. To say Gingka was surprised wasn't enough.

She then put her arms around his neck and leaned her head in and placed her lips on his. Gingka's eyes went wide at the sudden kiss.

'Great, just great! Now I'm positively sure he hates me' thought Madoka.

But what really surprised her was when Gingka put his arms around her waist and leaned in to the kiss.

Kissing back!

She could feel the warmth of his hands as he massaged her back while kissing.

'Is he...is he kissing back?'

She then felt him break the kiss after a few minutes. She frowned at the loss of the contact. So she leaned in and kissed again.

And what really surprised her was that Gingka was still kissing her.

'Is he still kissing back or is it all just my imagination?' She thought.

They then broke the kiss for both of them were out of breath. Both of them panted looking at each other's eyes.

"Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"That...was...amazing!" He said between pants.

Madoka blushed and was going to say something when Gingka's Phone rang.

"could I answer this?" She nodded and he did. "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Dad?" Gingka asked at the sudden outburst.

"Oh sorry son, but I specifically told you to come at six! It's seven and you're still not here!"

"Uh...sorry dad I forgot"

"if I don't see you right next to me in half an hour I will bring you myself!"

Gingka flinched.

"dad, are you okay?" Asked Gingka concerned of this side of his dad that he never seen in his life.

"29 minutes left" said Ryo.

"Dad, have you been drinking that drink that I specifically told you not to drink"

"I might've drank a can or two" replied Ryo.

"Fine I'll be there as soon as I can, don't do anything stupid" Gingka said and with that he hung up.

"Is your dad alright?" Asked Madoka.

"Yeah, he drank one of the drinks that make you feel high and crazy probably from work or something" he replied.

Madoka nodded understandingly and said: "hope he feels better"

Gingka nodded and said: "take care Madoka"

He then put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Madoka stood there in surprise touching her lip.

"Did he just gave me a quick kiss?" She asked herself.

She then went down to her room and in to the bathroom.

"I have a chance with him! I have a chance with him! I can't believe this us actually happening to me!" She said in fan girl mode.

She quickly changed and left the bathroom and laid on the bed with a jump.

"My crush loves me back!"

She then rolled over left and right with laughter.

She then suddenly stopped and sat up: "wait, he never said he loved me back!" She put her hand underneath her hair rubbing her head.

She laid down and put her hands on her eyes.

At that exact moment her phone buzzed. She took it off the nightstand and read it out loud:

"oh it's from Gingka!"

She then read:

-sorry about what happened with my dad. It's not often he gets drunk. The drink was worst than I thought, I think it's called Toritsukare meaning obsessed I think **(a/n: it does)** and now he won't stop clinging to me. Anyway, I thought it was really rude about the phone call and not giving you my answer back. So if you don't mind if I gave it to you after the party tomorrow. Take her

She gaped as she was reading the text. So she replied:

-sure, whatever suits you. I hope your dad is alright

She waited seconds and then received another text saying:

-thanks for understanding. Goodnight

She the placed her phone on the nightstand locking it.

She turned the lamp off and got under the covers with a smile on her face.

She laid down and thought for a while:

'it's kinda weird picturing Ryo clinging to Gingka. And kind of disturbing.

Anyway, back to topic. I finally confessed, now all I'm waiting for is his answer tomorrow after the party.

Tsubasa told me that a lot of people are invited. And knowing other girls they'll probably want to flirt with him.

I mean I'm not the sexiest out there but I am beautiful. A girl should always believe that she's beautiful no matter how many flaws she has.

I should probably go shopping tomorrow with Ran. Pick a nice dress, wear make up and some accessories...oh, and I can't forget to do my hair.

This is going to be a night to remember. A night that I will never forget as long as I live.

I just wish I could stop blushing when I'm around him, but it's hard not too. He is the hottest guy you'll find out there. I mean the others are too like Kyoya, and I don't know why girls aren't googling about how hot he is.

Why do they focus on Gingka only?

Okay he saved the world four times or maybe more and is kind and will accept anyone no matter what their shape and sizes are.

Maybe because he's cute. It's rare to find a guy that is sexy, cute, hot and kind all in one person.

Oh gosh! Why am I thinking like this?!

He has a thin body, his legs are thin and his waist is kind of...girly. I never saw him without his bandanna, but if he took it off anyone would mistaken him for a girl.

His eyes are beautiful, they sparkle when he talks about things he likes. It's just adorable. He is endearing, lovable, sweet, lovely, appealing, delightful, attractive and beautiful.

I could go on for ever if I wanted to. He's handsome, striking, sexy, gorgeous, good-looking.

Oooooh, I'm so tired I can't think anymore.

She then rolled over and fell asleep with a wide smile on her face.

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **A lot of drama is going to happen in the next chapter and an OC is going to be introduced which is going to be one of the main characters.**

 **I really hope you liked it so far!**

 **dont foget to review and maybe follow? Or one of those other ones.**

 ****im currently writing a lot of stories at the same time which I know is stupid and I should finish one then go the next one. But once I get an idea it's stays in my head until I write it down.**

 **I hope you guys understand.**

 **Bye~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! And welcome to the third chapter of Treat You Better!**

 **there are going to be a couple of songs which I obviously do NOT own. Why would I?**

 **A couple warnings, there is going to be some sexual assault, so if you don't like then don't t read it, its fully your choice.**

 **so now lets get started!**

The sun was shining in Madoka's bedroom when she woke up. She pushed the covers down and got up stretching with a yawn. She quickly made her bed up and went to her closet and grabbed an outfit going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower. She hummed and sung from time to time. She sung: "I really like you" by Carly Rae Jepsen

"I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it

I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon

So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it

I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah

Late night watching television

But how'd we get in this position

It's way too soon, I know this isn't love

But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Oh did I say too much?

I'm so in my head

When we're outta touch (outta touch)

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?"

Her voice was a soft voice. She hit the notes perfectly. She liked to sing, especially when she's happy or excited. Singing was one of the things she liked to do besides fixing beys. She recently bought a piano and took lessons until she mastered it. But she never sung to anyone before, she was extremely shy when it came to that. Sometimes she would write her own songs in a special book hidden away in her closet. When she would have a rough day she would write a new one or even sing one karaoke version.

Most of her songs were love songs. About confessions and romance. And they were all about one person.

Gingka.

Yes, most of her songs were about him. She sometimes wondered if he liked singing like she did. His voice was soft, and he is a fast learner meaning he could learn how to play any instrument if he wanted. She sometimes thought that she could teach him herself.

Changing topic, she was only worried about one thing. What if he meets a girl at the party?

He did kiss her back? So maybe she shouldn't be worrying about that. But that is possible. He is oblivious to most things that don't involve Beyblade. The thought of him rejecting her can make her go crazy, but what if that thought became reality? She'd go insane.

For all the years she knew him he couldn't possibly not have any feelings for her. She was the only female friend he had besides Hikaru and the Chinese girls. **(I forgot their names)** but he didn't pay any attention to them.

She understood that he didn't want a girlfriend at that young age, because he had a lot of weight on his shoulders. It was understandable. But now he is what? Twenty. He should at least be dating by now. Sure it was hard to find one that loved him for him, and not about what he looked like.

Like Madoka. She didn't fall in love with his looks at first. He was adorable but she had a crush on him before she noticed that. At first it was his passion with Beyblade. Then his personality then his (clear throat) body. She never seen before anyone as kind as he was and still is.

He was the strongest blader in the world and yet he was humble. Anyone would be a stuck-up with that power. But not Gingka. He would treat everyone equally. But his friends were a different matter, he was...protective of them to the point that he would put his life on the line to save them. And he proved that many times. Including with herself.

When Madoka was done, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with a towel around her hand and another one around her chest. She dried her self and put some cream on to make her skin soft. She then put her clothes on and left the bathroom after grabbing her hairbrush. She opened the door to a closet and got the hair blow dryer and started drying her hair. When she was done she brushed it and put everything she got out away.

She went upstairs and opened B-pit. To her surprise, Ren was standing behind the door.

"Good morning Ren!" She said.

Ran looked up and said: "thank goodness you're awake, I thought I had to stay here for an hour"

She pushed Madoka in and closed the door locking it and flipped the sign on the closed side.

"You won't believe what just happened?!" She squealed.

"What happened?" Asked Madoka surprised and curiousness was obvious on her face.

"I just went to the mall, and it was PACKED!" Screamed Ren.

"Well of course it's going to be packed on a day like this" answered Madoka sighing.

"That's the problem! All of the shops I know are the best are FULL! And I didn't get my dress yet!"

Madoka was surprised at her little outburst but smiled and said: "Ren, I'll go with you, I know a couple of places that are good"

Ren instantly lit up and said: "then come on! What are we waiting for?!" She then held Madoka's hand pulling her out of the shop and Madoka quickly locked it before Ren pulled her again.

She walked to a store she knew well. She opened the door and stepped in with Ren.

"Gosh! It's full" Gaped Ren.

Madoka then walked to the dress section and was surprised by a group of girls trying out dresses.

"Let's go this way" pointed Madoka. Ren nodded following close behind her.

The chatter of the group of girls were getting louder. They laughed so loud you would think they had a microphone with them. Madoka rolled her eyes and saw Ren looking at an orange dress. She had to admit, it was beautiful! It was a sleeveless dress with a glitter in the chest area that was long enough to cover her thighs.

"What do you think?" Asked Ren with a smile on her face.

"It's beautiful! You should definitely try it on!"

"Oh, okay! I'll go try it on and see if it fits" So she went to a nearby dressing room and changed. Madoka waited for her while looking at some dresses for herself.

The chatter of the group of girls were getting louder meaning they were getting closer. Madoka overheard some the conversation:

"You know? I heard that Gingka Hagane was invited!"

"Yeah I know!"

"I can't wait to flirt with him!"

"Me either!

"A low cut dress would be better to flirt with!"

"That is why I'm getting this one"

"Oh My God! He's the hottest guy I ever seen"

"And the sexiest"

By this time, Madoka was furious. 'How dare they talk about Gingka like that?' She thought.

She then listened for more:

"Yeah, he is! I just wanna sleep with him!"

"Do you think we have a chance with him?"

"Why not?"

"You know Madoka Amano?"

"Oh I get where you're going!"

"Exactly! She is beautiful but not good at flirting"

"You're right on that one"

Madoka gasped when they were talking about her.

"But she is nice! But I would totally befriend her just to get close to Gingka"

"That is just mean!...I like the way you think"

Madoka was kind if hurt from their words but felt happy.

They were jealous of her.

She then saw Ren come out and say: "soooo, what do you think?"

Madoka turned around and gasped. The dress looked spectacular on her. "Wow Ren, you look amazing! Any guy would fall for you"

"Yeah, it does look nice!" Came another voice behind her. She turned around noticing it was the previous group.

"Why thank you! I'm going to go change!" Said Ren and left the group and went to change.

"Madoka Amano, I knew you looked familiar" said one of the girls.

"Yeah, that's me" said Madoka nervously.

"Do you know where I can find Gingka?" Asked on of the girls.

"Uh... no...I don't know" replied Madoka.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well, listen here Madoka! It doesn't mean that you guys were always around each other that he likes you!"

"Yeah!" Replied the rest.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you guys but I have to go" replied Madoka noticing that Ren was done.

The group huffed and left her. "What was that about?" Asked Ren with a chuckle.

"I think you already know" answered Madoka.

"Gingka?"

Madoka nodded and she walked to the check out and paid for Ren's dress. "Need anything else?" She asked once they left the store.

"Oh no, I bought the rest yesterday!"

Madoka chuckled and was about to continue walking when Ren asked: "what about you?"

"I still need to get a couple of things, but nothing I saw really interested me" answered Madoka with a frown.

"I heard of a store that has the best dresses ever!" Answered Ren.

"Then why didn't you go there?" Asked Madoka.

"I wanted you to get something special, you do deserve it" answered Ren.

Madoka was about to tear up. She then pulled Ren to a hug and let a few tears out before saying: "so where is this place?"

Ren broke the hug and said: "follow me" and Madoka did.

They walked to the shop that Ren was constantly talking about how good it was.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Gaped Madoka.

"Wasn't that what I just told you?" Asked Ren teasingly.

Madoka then walked to the dresses and gasped: "this is the best! Thank you Ren!" Ren smiled and followed Madoka's around the shop.

 **(I am not going to go in detail because it's too boring)**

She first went to get a dress cause all of her accessories depends on the color of her dress. She chose a blue dress, with long sleeves with sparkles and glitter. It was quite tight but not too tigh.

She then went to get dress shoes. She chosen high heels that were white. The last thing she got was a necklace and bracelet that matched her dress.

She left the shop with two bags in her hand and said: "I feel so excited about going!"

"Me too!"

It was now about six, two hours left to go to the party. She stopped by the salon and her and Ren got their hair, nails and makeup done.

Half an hour left, so they went to B-pit putting their dresses on. The dresses fit perfectly on them. Madoka and Ren put in their jewelry and high heels and walked out of B-pit noticing there was a WBBA car waiting for them.

They saw the passengers window open and the driver: "the director said that only special guests are to ride in one of these"

Madoka and Ren exchanged a glance then looked at the driver who said: "what are waiting for it's already 7:45 and you girls don not want to be late" even though he was ordering them around he was still polite.

So Ren walked on the other side and opened the car door and Madoka opened the one near her and got in. The driver stepped on the breaks and sped off.

"You girls look amazing, any guy would kill for you" said the driver looking at the mirror.

"Thank you sir" replied Ren and Madoka at the same time.

"I heard Gingka was invited, man that guy! Every single girl in the city is after him. I sometimes feel sorry for him" said the driver.

Madoka blushed and looked out of the window.

"I used to know him, after all, I've been working here since Ryosie was the director. We met a couple of times, and I even got to meet Gingka!" Madoka and Ren looked at each other with a surprise and a hint of annoyance.

"Oh! Will you look at that? We're here!" Said the driver as he stopped in front of the WBBA doors.

"Have fun ladies!" He said opening the doors for them and seeing them walk up the stairs. He then drove away.

Madoka and Ren walked into the party.

"Wow! This is huge!" Said Ren with awe.

Madoka would've agreed but she was busy looking for someone. (And I wonder who that is?)

She looked around but didn't find him.

She then saw Tsubasa and walked to him asking: "hey Tsubasa! Have you seen Gingka?"

Tsubasa smiled and answered: "oh no, but he's on his way. I was just on the phone with him, and it appears that Ryo was giving him a hard time last night"

"really?"

"Yeah, he was acting like a child from what Gingka told me" Madoka laughed and imagined Ryo acting as a child.

"So what do you think?" Asked Tsubasa suddenly. "It's incredible! I'm glad you're having it!" Replied Madoka looking around.

Tsubasa smiled and asked: "so about Gingka?"

Tsubasa swore that he saw Madoka blush when he mentioned his name.

"What about him?"

"Oh the usual, I don't know you tell me"

Madoka blushed even harder but said: "what do you think of him?"

"Uuuuuh..."

"charming?" Asked Tsubasa teasing her.

Madoka blushed even harder if that was even possible.

"I'm not making fun of you, I know you have feelings for him. But I have to warn you though, they are a lot of girls after him so don't think it's going to be easy" Madoka nodded.

"Good luck!" He said. Madoka sighed and nodded her thanks.

"Hey Madoka! Hey director!" Said Zero followed by Shinobu and Ren.

"Hey Zero! You look great!" Said Madoka.

"Thanks Madoka, you too"

Madoka smiled and said: "'this party is amazing right?" Zero nodded along with the others.

"Bye!" They all said leaving Madoka and Tsubasa.

'where is that redhead? Why does he have to be late? I wonder what he's wearing?' Said Madoka looking at the crowd looking for him.

She then saw someone looking around like herself.

She looked at him and saw a guy with red hair, black skinny pans, and blue skinny shirt that was the same color as her dress and a black jacket that reached his elbows and barely touched his waist. She looked at him and surprisingly he looked back. She blushed hard knowing who it was and walked closer to the figure. The guy too walked closer to her until they were feet away from each other. She looked at the guy and blushed hard.

'Wow! Damn he's hot in black!' She thought while looking at him.

"Took you long enough" she finally said breaking the silence.

"Sorry about that" replied the guy now known as Gingka.

He wasn't wearing his bandanna which made him look more attractive as ever. Madoka blushed madly and looked down.

"Wow Madoka! You look...amazing" complemented Gingka with a slight blush.

Madoka blushed harder and said: "you look amazing too"

Gingka smiled and said: "do you want a drink? it's the least I could do" He suddenly asked.

Madoka looked up and nodded. So they walked together to where the drinks were at.

"And what can I get for you too?" Said the Bartender.

He noticed the uneasiness between the two and said: "we have fruit punch if you'd like?" Gingka looked at Madoka who nodded. So the bartender went to get the punch ready.

There was some awkwardness between the two, because they had just kissed last night. Gingka stared off to the distance while Madoka was blushing hard. When the bartender came back. He handed them their drinks. But when he gave Gingka his, his fingertips brushed over Gingka's and when Gingka looked up the man winked.

Madoka and Gingka left and leaned on a wall drinking their punch.

"You really dressed up tonight" complemented Gingka with a chuckle.

Madoka blushed and looked away. "But you do look beautiful" he said.

She looked at him and she knew that he saw her blushing. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice:

"Hey Gingka!"

Gingka looked at the girl who was in front of him and gave a questioned look.

"I'm Asako!" She said with a wave.

She put her hand around Gingka's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"um...yeah..." Gingka said awkwardly trying to pull his arm away.

Madoka was getting furious and was trying to control herself from ripping the girls arm off of Gingka. What really got to her was when Asako leaned in and was inches away from Gingka's neck.

Madoka collected herself and stepped forward pulling the girl off of him and pulling Gingka away from her walking away.

She stopped, noticing that they were far from the girl.

"Thanks Madoka"

"you're welcome, maybe instead of running B-pit, I should be your personal bodyguard" replied Madoka with a chuckle. Gingka laughed too.

Only then did she realize that she was still holding his hand, she let go of it blushing causing Gingka to smile.

Then a song came on, it took them a while to realize which song it was:

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

It was: glad you came by The Wanted

For the whole song, Gingka and Madoka kept staring at each others eyes not looking anywhere else. They were glad that they both came. The song kinda was for them or that's what it felt like.

Madoka then saw someone wave to her. She looked at him and saw it was Tsubasa waving at her, when they exchanged glances he gave her a thumbs up.

She looked at Gingka who was blushing like herself. She then walked closer and he told her: "may I have the next dance?"

She nodded and they danced slowly to the next song which was love me like you do by Ellie Goulding

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for? (ahhh)

I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for? (ahhh)

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (ohh, ahh)

Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do (ahh)

What are you waiting for? (ahh)

When the song was done, they stopped and again stared at each other. It was like their eyes were meant to look at each other's, not anything else. Gingka put his arm around Madoka's and they walked out of the dance floor.

Madoka's heart was racing, she had just danced with Gingka!

She tightened her hold on Gingka's arm and she felt his smile even though he wasn't looking at her. They walked until they reached a wall, they leaned on it hands still in the others.

Then another song came on, but this time they stayed there listening to it. It was: side to side by Ariana Grande

I've been here all night (Ariana)

I've been here all day (Nicki Minaj)

And boy, got me walkin' side to side

(Let them hoes know)

I'm talkin' to ya

See you standing over there with your body

Feeling like I wanna rock with your body

And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')

I'm comin' at ya

'Cause I know you got a bad reputation

Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation

And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give you up

Can't hear them no, 'cause I

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

Been tryna hide it

Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?

Makin' everybody think that we solo

Just as long as you know you got me (You got me)

And boy I got ya

'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil

And I know it's gonna get me in trouble

Just as long as you know you got me

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give you up

Can't hear them no, 'cause

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

I've been here all night

(Been here all night, baby)

I've been here all day

(Been here all day, baby)

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

This the new style with the fresh type of flow

Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle

Come true yo, get you this type of blow

If you wanna menage I got a tricycle

All these bitches, flows is my mini-me

Body smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney

Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me

Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me

Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany

Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie

Gun pop and I make my gum pop

I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give him up

Can't hear them no, 'cause I

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

I've been here all night

(Been here all night baby)

I've been here all day

(Been here all day baby)

Boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

This the new style with the fresh type of flow

Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle

Come true yo, get you this type of blow

If you wanna menage I got a tricycle

And what happened while the song was playing, was a girl, a young girl about twenty. Dancing by herself in the middle of the crowd. She was beautiful to say the least. Her moves were graceful and to the beat. You could see her lip sync if you looked at her lips.

But the huge problem was, she kept staring at Gingka while she was dancing. Even when she twirled she would look back at Gingka. Her staring was weird, it almost felt weird.

He looked back at her, not interested in her dancing at all, but was interested in her stare. He first thought that maybe she was just looking, but when he looked away and looked back at her he caught her smile at him. Her smile wasn't one of those friendly smiles, it was almost a smirk. He looked at Madoka but sighed in relief that she wasn't watching.

When the song ended, the young girl stopped her dancing with a bow. She then stood up and walked towards Gingka. He looked at her and was slightly nervous.

"Hey there hotty! Name's Sayako Hayashi" she said with a bow.

She then looked at Madoka and rolled her eyes. She then turned her gaze at Gingka and looked up and down clearly checking him out.

"When they you're sexy, they clearly mean it" she said when she was done.

Gingka stared at her surprised and Madoka was shooting daggers at her.

"Don't look at me like that" she said looking at Madoka. "We all know it's true" she looked back at Gingka who was bothered by her words.

"So, now that I've introduced myself I~ will have to go now, see you later handsome" she said leaning in as close as she could to Gingka, Gingka leaned back when her big boobs touched his chest. She placed a kiss on his cheek and with that, she left.

Madoka stared at the girl that was walking away. She then looked at Gingka who had a surprised yet slightly scared look on his face. "Gingka?" She asked touching his arm.

"I...I'm gonna go fresh'en up a bit" he said leaning off the wall and walking to the restroom.

He opened the door, noticing it was empty he walked to the sink and looked at his reflection on the mirror then looking away. He took his black gloves off reviling the cuts on his hands due to beyblading so much.

He washed his hands and then proceeded to wash his face. When he was done he dried his hands and put his gloves back on. When he was done, he put his hands on the sink looking down.

He heard the restroom door open and he saw a man who looked older than he was take his watch off and place it on the sink. He washed his hands and put some water on his hair.

Gingka then decided to leave, so he walked behind the guy and put his hand on the doorknob attempting to pull it. When it opened he pulled more, the it suddenly slammed causing Gingka to flinch wildly.

He then felt the man held his arms behind him with one hand and left his chin up with the other. He walked backwards walking away from the door. Gingka struggled to get the guy's hands off of him, but the huge guy wasn't budging.

He gasped when the guy pushed him against the wall. And what really surprised him was when he felt a tongue against his neck.

"H..hey? What's wrong with you? Get your hands off me!" Gingka told him.

He saw the guy smirk and push him up so his feet couldn't reach the ground. He then felt a bite which caused him to scream.

The guy instantly stopped and pushed Gingka around and pinned him on his chest covering Gingka's mouth with his large one. Gingka struggled to get the hand off of him but the didn't let go. He breathed deeply and started kicking when the guy was untucking his shirt. He then felt his cold hand touch his skin underneath causing him to shudder. He struggled harder not wanting any kind of contact.

Just then in that moment, Tsubasa pushed the door open and walked in. At first he couldn't see anything because of the wall but when he came closer he instantly panicked.

He ran to the guy and pulled him off his friend. It took him a while before the guy realized that he was dealing with the director.

He gave Gingka a fast, violent kiss on the cheek then let go of him and walked out of the restroom.

Tsubasa looked at Gingka who was freaked out of what just happened.

He put his hand on Gingka's shoulder trying to comfort him. Gingka looked at him then looked away. "Are you okay? It's good that Madoka told me to check on you" he said as he pulled Gingka to a hug. He patted Gingka's hair who was breathing fast.

Tsubasa was three years older than Gingka was, so being protective was a given. He owed him too much for everything Gingka had done to him those past years.

"Let's go, you don't wanna worry Madoka" suggested Tsubasa breaking the hug, Gingka nodded and they both walked out.

Madoka sighed in relief when she saw Gingka walking with Tsubasa. She walked to them and gave Gingka a hug. Gingka was surprised at first but eventually hugged back.

Tsubasa smiled and thought that those two were perfect for each other.

He then remembered what happened a few minutes ago and looked at Gingka.

Gingka was strong at Beyblade, Hell! He was the strongest! But when it came to self defense, he wasn't really capable of protecting himself.

He then saw Madoka look at him while she was hugging the redhead. He looked at her and she gave him a look that was like she knew what happened.

He nodded and Madoka broke the hug with Gingka. She looked at Gingka's face and said: "it's okay, everything is fine so don't worry about a thing" she then held is hand and walked him to chair and they sat leaning on each other. Then a song came on, Madoka smiled knowing it was Tsubasa's doing.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes, you'll be alright

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

She played with Gingka's hair as the song was on. He smiled and leaned in more. She put her hand around his shoulder and pulled him closer. She smiled, she had to thank Tsubasa later for all his help.

When the song was finished, Gingka got up. He blushed at how close they were. He then looked into her eyes which she did the same thing. They both leaned in, lips brushing lips until their lips were on each other's. The kiss was a sweet, romantic kiss. It's like they put all of their emotions in it.

When they parted, they stared into each other's eyes and leaned in again and kissed. This time, Madoka put her arms around Gingka's neck pulling him closer while Gingka put his arms around her waist. The kiss lasted for what seemed like for ever until they broke the kiss. Gingka then pulled Madoka closer and she laid on his shoulder while he rested his cheek on her head.

It was now eleven o'clock. Extremely dark which meant that walking home was going to be a hassle.

Gingka got up saying: "Madoka it's getting late, we should probably go home now" Madoka slowly got up nodding.

"Wow! It's kinda empty"

"it is, Zero and the others already left so you don't have to worry about them" said Gingka standing up followed by Madoka.

They went to the doors and exited them. They saw a cab waiting. It was full so Gingka decided that Madoka should go instead of him since it was the gentleman thing to do.

He opened the cab door and kissed Madoka on her cheek, she then gave him small peck on the lips and got in. The cab drove off, Gingka looked at the cab as it drove away, when it was out of view he started walking to his apartment.

The streets were dark, quiet, and almost haunted. It was so quiet that you could hear the droplets of water that fall from the buildings to the ground. You could even hear the wind whistling through the air.

But Gingka walked on, he thought that if he hurried he might get home before something happens. Anything can happen in the middle of the night!

There was lots of alleyways that separated the buildings from each other. Some of them were big and some, well some didn't even fit a fly.

'Gosh, who would think such a beautiful city in daylight would be a nightmare in nightlight' thought Gingka.

'I hope Madoka gets home safe'

'why does my apartment has to be so far?'

He passed a street and walked down it carefully. Just a few streets left and he'll be there. He passed a big alleyway. **(Pass it, not through it)** when he heard a loud noise coming from it. His heart beat was fast and he was too scared to look what was in there.

So he turned around and continued to walk when suddenly he was pulled back to the alleyway. He struggled hard to get who ever was pulling him to let go. But sadly, the unknown arms didn't.

When he was in the alleyway, he felt a hand over his mouth. He was also pinned to the unknown's chest. He tried to pull the hands off of him but the grip on him was strong. He struggled harder but stopped when he heard a voice which was the figure that was pinning him:

"now now stop struggling, you don't want to get her upset"

Gingka's eyes open wide and he thought: 'her? Who's her?'

He then felt a hand cupping his cheeks saying: "aren't you pretty? No wonder why every girl and guy are after you"

He then leaned in and licked Gingka's cheek. Gingka couldn't see what the guy looked like since his back was facing the man's chest.

"It's kinda sad you don't remember me, but I wouldn't expect you to anyway"

Gingka tried to turn around to see the face of his molester but the guy continued:

"I'm the guy who jumped you at B-pit, the name's Kumori Hayashi"

Gingka gasped and struggled more. He heard Hayashi somewhere but couldn't place it. He then lifted Gingka's chin up letting him face him.

He then leaned in and placed his lips on Gingka's. Gingka gasped and struggled and tossed and turned. The guy smirked at this and forced his tongue in, Gingka let out a small whimper when the guy completely gagged him with his tongue.

"KUMKRI HAYASHI! How dare you!?" Said a nearby female voice.

 **So what did you think? Please comment.**

 **Please note that next chapter will have tons of warnings. So read if you dare.**

 **But other wise enjoy! And don't forget to comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Welcome welcome welcome to the fourth chapter of Treat You better!**

 **I really hope you like it**

 **Warnings: Sexual abuse, rape**

"KUMKRI HAYASHI! How dare you!?" Said a female voice.

Kumori instantly broke the kiss with a loud kiss-clicking sound and looked at the source of the voice.

Gingka tried to struggle since Kumori was occupied but the big guy instantly tightened his grip on him.

The girl then walked closer revealing her figure, she was as tall as Gingka or a little bit taller, her hair was a dark blond, eyes as green as grass. She wore tight black clothing with high heel boots that were long and reached her knees. Since her clothing was tight, her boobs were noticeable, which were big.

Gingka looked up at her swearing that he'd seen her face before. He thought about the party he went to a few minutes ago...and it clicked.

"Sayako Hayashi?" He asked.

He saw her smirk and felt her hand touching his cheek caressing it. "That's me babe!" She finally replied after a few moments.

He didn't like the way she was touching his face so he turned his head avoiding her touch.

Sayako frowned and said: "what's wrong darling? You don't like the way I touch you?" She then smirked and slid her hand until it reached his neck.

He gasped at her actions earning a smirk from Sayako. She started massaging it and slowly leaned in and placed her tongue on his neck licking it. Gingka gasped at this and gritted his teeth when she bit it. She bit harder until a few drops of blood trailed down. She licked them then said: "if only I was a vampire!"

Gingka let out an: "hnnnn" when she bit it again.

After a few licks, she pulled away. She looked at Gingka's freaked out/panting face and said: "if that was delicious, what about the rest?!"

She then licked Gingka's cheeks earning a slight yelp from the other at how close they suddenly were. He tried to turn his head when she got close to his lips, but Kumori held his chin in place.

She smirked and suddenly licked his lips earning a surprised gasp letting her insert her tongue in his mouth. He felt her tongue devour him with how painful her 'kiss' was.

After a few minutes he was at loss of breath, he needed to breath badly. He tried endless times breaking the 'painful kiss' but Sayako's and Kumori's grip on him were firm. He felt like passing out if he didn't get any oxygen at the moment.

Tears formed in his eyes at the lack of breathing. After what seemed like forever, Sayako finally broke the kiss. She saw the tears in his eyes, so she licked them then said: "do ya wanna go to my place? And have the real fun?"

Gingka looked surprised at her question which he clearly hadn't expected. He looked away from her eyes causing her to frown. 'Well that wasn't hard saying no' he thought.

He then felt a sharp pain from his arm, "really? Do you really think I'd just let you go? HUH!" Sayako yelled squeezing his arm tightly.

'Her grip is strong! It hurts! If she doesn't let go now I think my arm is gonna break' thought Gingka.

Kumori saw Sayako's squeezing and didn't like where this was going so he said trying to let her break her grip: "Sayako! You're hurting him! This wasn't a part of our plan!"

"I do not care! He is going to come wither he likes it or not!"

"But Sayako! You're going to break his arm if you don't stop now!"

With those words, specifically the word 'break' she stopped. She looked at Gingka who looked back with fear obvious in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind about our plans!" Yelled Sayako while glaring at Kumori.

"No I haven't! My mind hasn't changed! And here... I'll prove it!" Kumori replied.

He then lifted Gingka's chin up and kissed his lips making Gingka's eyes open wide with shock and fear. Kumori broke the kiss with a smirk. He looked at Sayako who nodded.

Gingka then started to struggle like no tomorrow, he kicked and thrashed trying to get away from them. Kumori then took a white cloth out of his pocket and tried to put it on top of Gingka's mouth. Gingka noticed the sweet smell and started thrashing more.

"I'll hold his arms! try to put it over his mouth!" Yelled Kumori.

So he held Gingka's arms behind his back while Sayako took the cloth. Gingka looked down and struggled more.

"Will you hold still!" Yelled Kumori.

He then got fed up, so he held Gingka's wrists in one hand while the other held Gingka's chin in place. Sayako saw her chance so she quickly placed the chloroform on his mouth. Gingka noticing this, struggled more. So Sayako pushed the cloth deeper causing Gingka's head to be pushed back as well until he laid on Kumori's shoulder.

His struggles became slow and weak until they completely stopped. Gingka's eyes slowly closed and his body became limp. Sayako slowly took of the chloroform cloth and put it in a nearby trash can.

"Is the car ready?" Asked Sayako. "Yes, you'll drive and I'll hold him" replied Kumori.

"I'll go get it ready" said Sayako while walking away.

Kumori then let go of Gingka's wrists and lifted Gingka from his knees holding him bridal style. Gingka's head slid from his arm looking up, Kumori then moved Gingka's head and laid it on his chest then brushed a few strands of bangs off his face. He looked at Gingka's unconscious face and caressed his cheek then said:

"you can blame yourself for being this hot" he then stopped and walked to the car that was waiting for him.

When they arrived at their destination, Sayako got out and opened the door for Kumori, who got out with Gingka still in his arms. They went to the house and closed the door behind them.

"The house is nice! Not that big or small, how did you get it?" Asked Kumori looking around.

"Dad gave me the money, surprised he actually listened for once"

They both went up the stairs and into a room. The house was small, enough for them to live there. The rooms were all small but enough for a bed and some extra space.

"Lay him on the bed, I'll be back in a few minutes" said Sayako taking her jacket off.

"When do you think he'll wake up" asked Kumori laying Gingka on the trailed his finger on his chest before standing up and walking away.

"He should wake up when I come back, if he wakes up before, make sure you handle him" Answered Sayako walking away.

Kumori then took his jacket off revealing his muscular body, he then sat on the bed next to Gingka. It was midnight, everyone was in their house sound asleep except for them. They were planning on doing something to Gingka, something that no one should ever experience.

Gingka then started to moan in his sleep meaning he was starting to wake up. He turned his head left and right and slowly opened his eyes, fluttering his eyes open. He looked at his surroundings and started to panic not knowing where he was. His heart started to pang loudly since he was not familiar with the surroundings. He sat up while rubbing his forehead. His eyes met Kumori's and his panic increased. He tried to get out of the bed but Kumori reacted quickly and pinned his wrists to the bed and hovered over top of him. Gingka began to struggle trying to push Kumori off of him, but Kumori wasn't budging.

"Let go of me! Get off! Get off!" Said Gingka while struggling more.

"And why would I do that? You know, you're sexy when you struggle! I like that!" Replied Kumori.

Sayako walked in noticing the struggling from the redhead and went to help Kumori. She sat on the bed above Gingka and pinned his wrists while Kumori pinned Gingka's hips down.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Gingka while struggling.

"Lay him here!" said Sayako.

So they both pulled the struggling Gingka near the bed posts. "Leave him to me, leave and when I'm done I'll call you" ordered Sayako. Kumori nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

Sayako then sat on Gingka's chest and grabbed something from a black bag. At the sound of the bag moving, Gingka stopped anxious of what was inside it. She then pulled black handcuffs from the bag and showed them to Gingka who gasped in response. She held his wrists above his head and used the handcuffs to handcuff them to the bed. She tightened them causing Gingka to flinch.

When she was done she sat straight and waited for Gingka's response.

He looked up and pulled at the handcuffs testing them then frowning knowing he couldn't get out of them. He then looked down and said: "why are you doing this?"

She ignored his questions and got off of him. She took his shoes off and tied his legs to the bed. She then sat on his knees and took his belt off, Gingka flinched when he heard it fall. She then stopped, admired her work before getting up standing next to the bed.

Gingka tested his restraints and began to panic when he couldn't move an inch.

"Kumori! I'm done! You can come now!" He heard her yell and with that, he started to struggle knowing what they were going to do to him.

When Kumori walked in, he was impressed and turned on badly. "I swear I haven't seen someone as sexy as you in my life!"

He then walked to Gingka and sat on the bed next to him, Gingka struggled and tried to move his wrists and legs and somehow get out of there, but he knew he couldn't.

He flinched when Kumori put his hand on his chest and trailed it in circles. He then saw Kumori take his shirt off revealing his muscular skin and nodded to Sayako who took off her shirt revealing her boobs that were covered with her braw.

She sat on the other side and and trailed her finger on his chest as well. Gingka struggled and tried to pull on the handcuffs but was all in vain. He then saw Sayako's hands touch his shirt collar, she smirked and ripped it all the way down.

Gingka's eyes went wide, 'how can she rip it open with ease? I swear she isn't normal? Her grip is strong, so strong that it feels that my body is going to break? Just what the hell's wrong with her?' He thought.

He then felt hands touching his now exposed skin, he shivered at the contact not wanting it at all.

"You're skin is soft! I wonder how it tastes like?" Said Kumori while touching then after a few touches he started to lick causing Gingka to moan in discomfort.

Sayako did the same and smirked at Gingka's reaction.

"Stooop! L..let...G..go...haaaah"

The licks turned to bites, they bit all around his chest and stomach. Sayako then bit Gingka's nipple causing Gingka to moan loudly in pain.

Somehow he felt like he was cheating on Madoka, even though they weren't officially a couple yet. He felt like this was betraying her. How was she going to react when she knows what happened to him? Was she going to hate him? Is she going to think differently about him?

Thinking about Madoka made him want to get out of here, it made him want to fight back and not let them have their way with him. He then saw Sayako hovering over his face, a smirk plastered on her face. She then leaned in and placed her lips on his and forcefully push her tongue in.

He gasped at her sudden actions and tried to break the kiss. Knowing he was going to regret it later, he bit down hard on Sayako's tongue causing her to break the kiss and wipe the blood off her mouth.

She glared at Gingka and was fuming with anger, Kumori noticing this, stopped and looked at her waiting for what she was going to do next.

She got off of Gingka saying: "you shouldn't have done that babe, I was being nice to you...but now, I'm going to show you what real pain feels like!"

She grabbed something from the black bag and showed it to Gingka. Gingka cringed at the object and looked at Sayako.

"Why are you doing this? You're crazy!"

"Who's fault is that? I'm only crazy about you!"

And with that she sat on his chest and put it in front of Gingka's face showing it to him. Gingka looked at it then at Sayako who had a big smirk on her face.

"Sayako, is the ball gag really necessary?" Asked Kumori.

"Yes it is, he doesn't deserve to be treated nice, today will be the night he never forgets!"

She then started to put the ball gag on Gingka's mouth who was struggling and moving his head left and right. When she finally after endless attempts got the ball in, she clipped it on the back of his head and leaned back. Gingka tried to push to the ball gag out with his tongue, but Sayako had the gag on him way too tight. She smirked and started taking her pans off.

Kumori smirked and did the same.

"You know, ever since I knew you existed, I liked you! You were cute and adorable! And not to mention hot and sexy! I used to watch you from...everywhere! Every single battle you ever participated in, I was there! And when you were battling Nemisis, I was worrying about you not making it. I always dreamed of meeting you and now that I have, I will never let you go! You could say I'm obsessed with you which I am"

she then started to pull Gingka's pans down and massage his boxers.

"I was in love with you from the very start. But I knew I never had a chance with you since Madoka was always with you"

Gingka gasped at the way she said 'Madoka's' name.

"What is good about her anyway? What does she have that I don't? Why is it always her? Why can you not love me? Why do you treat me this way? Why do you resist my touches?"

Gingka's eyes opened wide at her sudden words. He then flinched when she was slowly pulling his boxers down.

"You know what? I don't really care if you don't love me back! And no! I'm not going to regret what I'm about to do to you!"

He screamed but only muffles were heard when she roughly squeezed his member.

"I could do this by myself, I'm capable of doing it! But I promised Kumori that if he helped me bring you here, he can also have the fun!"

Gingka's eyes met kumoris' and was confused of his relationship with Sayako.

"Kumori over here is my older brother"

Gingka's eyes open wide in shock.

"Yes, you heard it right! And he is going to help me! Right Kumori?"

"It will be a pleasure!" Replied Kumori touching Gingka's thighs. Gingka tried to move his legs, but they stayed in place.

She then took off her panties revealing her privates. Gingka gasped at what he saw.

'Is that a...? But that's impossible! She's a girl so she shouldn't have that! Am I about to get raped by a transgender?' Thought Gingka humiliated.

Sayako saw his surprised eyes and said: "well, you are gonna know sooner or later, so might as well tell you know"

She then smirked and suddenly thrusted into Gingka making screamed-muffles heard. She kept on thrusting into Gingka's deepest insides without even thinking about putting lubrication.

She then said: "I am not a transgender. I am fully a female. I had surgery and got this thing on me! You know why?"

Gingka shook his head.

"I did this for you! I loved you so much that I'd do anything for you and I did! And now I'm going to use it to violate you!" She kept on thrusting while explaining.

"Not a lot of people know about me, and what I like about it, is that I can't get pregnant, but I can get someone else!" **(I know this is confusing and impossible, but just role with it, okay?)**

"I was born with natural strength meaning I am strong without having to work out, and that only applies to females"

Gingka gasped at this with surprise. He struggled more and pulled at his restraints every time she thrusted harder. He felt so humiliated and dirty in every thrust. 'I'm so sorry Madoka' he suddenly thought.

Sayako and Kumori took turns raping Gingka who thought that dying was the only way he could escape this. Tears streamed down his face and the ball gag that was still in his mouth was hurting like hell. His wrists hurt like hell from the continuous struggling and the tightness of them. His ankles also hurt from the tightness of his restraints. So he basically felt like hell.

He felt like his insides would break if they continued to thrust the way they were thrusting. Blood flooded the sheets from the continuous rape. The pain and the agony were unbearable. Nothing felt worse than what he felt like now.

He then started to become dizzy, his eyes were threatening to close. He begged for someone to come and save him, to end the pain and let him die. He didn't feel like living anymore, dying was a much happier feeling then living right now and going through this.

'Oh Madoka, I'm sorry, at least let me see you your face before I die...Madoka...please forgive me' he thought before he closed his eyes and everything became dark.

The sun rose and the ray of the sun streamed through the closed curtains. Both of them didn't stop once from raping Gingka.

"Ahhhhhhhh...I think that's enough!" Moaned Sayako pulling out. "How do you feel Gingka? Did that feel nice?"

When she didn't get a response, she got up and hovered over Gingka's face. She saw his closed wet eyelashes and caressed his cheek.

She gave him a quick on the lips then whispered: "you tasted and felt so good! I can't wait to do it again! But for now, you sleep since you have a big day today" she then kissed his lips again, longer this time.

She got up and told Kumori: "you can stop now, let him sleep"

"that was amazing! Shame he didn't enjoy it" They both put their clothes on with those thoughts in mind.

"I'm gonna go to my apartment, see you later" said Kumori walking out of the door.

When Sayako was done she hovered over Gingka's sleeping figure and slowly took the gag out of his mouth. She licked his lips and gave him a quick tongue-kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom to put some clothes on for the day.

She looked back at Gingka and said before leaving: "you see, wither you liked it or not...I made you mine, and I'll make sure it stays that way"

 **so what did you think? I'm sorry for the graphic, but I did warn you!**

 **please comment and tell me what you think!**

 **ill try to update soon!**


End file.
